


Small Towns Small World Big Secrets

by FireflyRancher



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, The Sims, The Sims 2, The Sims 3, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRancher/pseuds/FireflyRancher
Summary: Every family has their problems, but those problems are only made worse by the secrets they keep from one another. The Landgraabs, Goths and Altos are stuck in a truce, waiting for someone else to make the first move. What happens though when the kids have had enough? Why do the Landgraabs move and what made outsiders step in?





	

Sunset Valley was an over all quiet little town. Everyone got along quite well, some more than others. Most people hear the name and think the atmosphere to be cheerful, but that's not the case, at least not anymore. The last time this little town was peaceful was probably back when the Altos and Landgraabs were not yet enemies.

Nick Alto was an aspiring businessman who had a tendency to use any means necessary to get what he wanted or needed. His partner in crime and lover was the stunning, clever and rich Nancy of the Landgraab family. They spent most of their time together in their youth. If you had seen them in their teens you would have thought them to be soul mates. The night Nick gave his beloved Nancy a promise ring and she accepted was the end of the happy days in Sunset Valley.

The very next morning Nancy went with her parents to meet Geoffrey, an aspiring doctor at the time. The two were polite to each other and spent a great deal of the day in silence, wondering what was going on. To Geoffrey's delight and Nancy's displeasure, their parents had agreed to an arranged marriage between the two. Nancy went home with a heavy heart, lashing out on her parents and running to Nick for help.

As if being forced into a marriage with a stranger wasn't bad enough, Nancy ran to the love of her life's home only to see another girl with her arms around him. She rushed in only to cry when she saw her kiss him. An argument broke out and in her rage she threw her ring at him and announced her engagement to Geoffrey. Nancy stormed out leaving Nick stunned.

A year passed and her marriage to Geoffrey was made public. Hundreds attended the ceremony among them were Nick and his fiance Vita, the girl from before. As Nancy was asked if she took Geoffrey to be her husband she looked to Nick. From under her veil she held back her tears and swallowed hard before saying, "I do" and looking back to the man about to become her husband.

Things didn't end there. Nancy joined the business career, as did Nick. Not much was said between them at first, due to them living their separate lives, but that didn't change what happened the first business trip they had outside the town. The city was different from the town they grew up in. It was more lively, more tempting and there was no one around to tell them how to be. After a long day filled with meetings and a trip to the bar they found themselves back at the hotel, sharing a room. The love they once thought to have lost found its way back.

For three years Nick and Nancy would meet in secret. Outside of Sunset Valley they were head over heels for each other, something Nancy had hoped would become more than secret trips and whispers of sweet nothings. They both agreed to break it off with their spouses and run away together. They were going to give it a week, but then the announcement came on the television that the newly wealthy Altos were expecting a new addition to their home. It was now that the last bit of happiness the world had to offer Nancy was taken away and the life of those surrounding her would change forever.


End file.
